kamenriderryukifandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final
is the theatrical film adaptation of the Japanese 2002 Kamen Rider series, ''Kamen Rider Ryuki, directed by Ryuta Tasaki and written by Toshiki Inoue. The film is produced by Ishimori Productions and Toei, the producers of all the previous television series and films of the Kamen Rider series. Following the tradition of all Heisei Kamen Rider movies, it is a double bill with the movie for 2002's Super Sentai series , , both of which premiered on August 17, 2002. The film's title is translated into English as Masked Rider Ryuki The Movie: Episode Final. Continuity and Placement *This movie serves as the "finale, final chapter of TV series"https://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki/#kanren. It can be considered an alternate timeline of events to the TV series ending. **If connected to the prime universe's timeline, this may explain the later appearances of the Ryuki Riders in future crossover events. *This movie can also be considered occurring after episode 44 but before episode 45, with this being the replacement of the series' final 6 episodes. However, some errors may be induced by this assumption: **The reason and year of the death of Yui's parents, as well as that of Yui in her childhood, are different from the TV series. **Kamen Rider Tiger doesn't appear and replaced by Kamen Rider Femme, though there maybe some events between episode 44 and the movie to cause this happened. **Despite Ren's intentions to fight only to save his girlfriend's life, it was never clearly stated in this movie. **For some reason Megumi Asano does not appear in the whole movie. **Shiro Kanzaki does not find another Odin, contradicting with his words to let the final surviving Rider to fight Odin. Nevertheless, it would be impossible for Odin's arrival due to the Battle Fight going past it's time limit with no final rider settled and Kanzaki disappearing right after Yui's death. Plot WARNING: Contain spoilers ahead. Please read at your own risk, or watch the entire Ryuki series first before watching this movie (highly recommended). This movie is an alternate ending to the series, taking place after the events of episode 44. With only six Riders remaining in the Rider War, Shirō Kanzaki feels that time is running short. As Yui's life grows short, she recalls memories and shows Shinji Kido and Ren Akiyama pictures of her childhood drawing, which explains the reasoning for the Advent Monsters and Shiro's reason to start the Rider War. Shinji, while on a case bumps into Miho Kirishima after she manages to con another wealthy man and take Shinji's wallet. Once he chases after her, the two of them reveal themselves as Riders to each other, before they are suddenly forced into fighting Mirror Monsters. Upon their first battle together, Shinji, then as Kamen Rider Ryuki and as always, tries to convince Miho, as Kamen Rider Femme, not to fight, and she rejects. The other Riders continue to fight with one another, with their own goals present. Miho is revealed to fight for two reasons: to seek revenge on Takeshi Asakura who murdered her sister, and to resurrect her. The other, Ryuga, fights so he can be a real human in the real world. Takeshi Asakura as Ouja battles Miho as Femme and after a few blows are exchanged Femme is on the losing side. Ouja unites his monsters to form Genocider and aims to finish Femme off for good. He's interrupted by Ryuga, who attacks him with his own Final Vent, destroying Genocider and reverting Ouja to his blank form. Femme then finds Ouja, and then hits his Advent deck, shattering it, which leaves him unable to survive in the Mirror World. He disappears after attempting to kill Femme before disintegrating and the first of the six remaining Riders to be finished. During the battle, Shuichi Kitaoka, as Kamen Rider Zolda trades blows with Femme, injuring his wrist and leaving him unconscious following the battle. He tells Goro Yura he will fight again, but he changes his mind and deciding to forfeit his mission as a Rider, instead choosing to date Reiko Momoi again. Miho and Shinji's relationship continues to develop. She treats him to dinner, claiming Shinji had saved her life and assisted her in getting a step closer to winning the Rider War with Shinji completely unsure of her sudden kind attitude to her. While in the bathroom, Shinji's mirror image enters the real world, and disguised as the real one, tries to throw Miho off the roof of the building where they are. As she realizes that he isn't Shinji, he reveals himself as Ryuga, and Miho transforms to Femme to fight him. Ren, then as Kamen Rider Knight and fighting another Mirror Monster, notices Ryuga and Femme fighting, mistaking Ryuga to be Shinji. Femme is soon mortally wounded, but saved by Shinji as Ryuki who then catches a glimpse of his own mirror doppelganger before Ryuga leaves. After leaving the Mirror World, Shinji and Miho share a final moment together, before Miho dies from her wounds shortly after seeing Shinji off. Ren returns to Shinji, thinking Shinji has finally realised the meaning of the Rider War and demands the two of them fight, while Shinji rejects Ren bluntly and claims he never thought of that. Shinji then remembers that he had previously known Yui as a child, and that he had abandoned her previously. This made her create a doppelganger Shinji in the Mirror World, then revealed as the mysterious Kamen Rider Ryuga, a darker form of Ryuki. Shinji then feels that it was his own fault that such a thing had happened which resulted in the creation of a darker version of himself. Taking Shinji's guilt into account, Ryuga tricks Shinji into uniting their bodies so he can be a real human, taking over Shinji's body in the process. This is seen by Ren, who transforms into Knight and battles Ryuga, the two of them fighting while Yui's life shortens further. After defeating Knight, Ryuga tries to strike the killing blow before Shinji within Ryuga struggles. The two beings separate and they fight each other. After a climatic battle, Ryuga is killed by his original counterpart via Ryuki's Final Vent. Following the battle, Ren tells Shinji that he must win, and that Shinji agrees he shall not let up and will fight Ren willingly. Before they fight, Shinji and Ren transform into their respective Survive Rider forms and face a horde of Hydragoon Mirror Monsters as the movie ends. Characters Kamen Riders Kanzaki Family *Yui Kanzaki *Shiro Kanzaki *Sanako Kanzaki ORE Journal *Daisuke Okubo *Reiko Momoi *Nanako Shimada Others *Goro Yura Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest actors All main actors from Kamen Rider Agito made cameo appearances in this movie. * : * : * : * : , , * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Ryuki: * Kamen Rider Knight: * Kamen Rider Zolda: * Kamen Rider Ouja, Kamen Rider Ryuga: * Kamen Rider Femme: * Kamen Rider Ryuga: Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: ***Final Vent, Survive Rekka **Knight: ***Darkwing, Trick Vent, Final Vent, Survive Shippu **Zolda: ***Shoot Vent, Final Vent **Ouja: ***Sword Vent, Evildiver, Venosnaker, Unite Vent, Final Vent (Genocider) **Femme: ***Sword Vent, Final Vent, Guard Vent **Ryuga: ***Final Vent, Dragblacker, Strike Vent, Sword Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Dragon Rider Kick, Dragreder, Drag Visor-Zwei **Knight: ***Darkwing, Trick Vent, Hishouzan, Dark Visor-Zwei **Zolda: ***Giga Launcher, Giga Cannon, End of World **Ouja: ***Veno Saber, Evildiver, Venosnaker, Genocider, Doomsday (failure attempt) **Femme: ***Wing Slasher, Misty Slash, Wing Shield **Ryuga: ***Dark Dragon Rider Kick, Dragblacker, Drag Claw, Drag Saber Notes *This movie features the first appearance of Ryuki's Survive Form, which would debut on the series in episode 34 a month later. *The cast of Kamen Rider Agito made cameo appearance in this film with different roles though several members played a role similar to their character. *The Rider's assembly inside the abandoned church about the time limit is similar to the episode The Final 3 Days. *This movie is the only time Shinji and Ren transforms into Survive directly without transforming into Ryuki and Knight first. *Ryuki & Ryuga's fight is featured in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. *This is the first Movie to feature 2 movie exclusive Riders. **This is also the first Movie to feature a good movie Rider and the first official Female Rider in the franchise, Femme. *This is the only summer film that ends with a cliffhanger. **Like some other movies that bait a sequel or simply have no means of ending the story proper, this cliffhanger is never resolved as it is never followed up on. Songs Theme song * "Alive A life -Advent Mix-" ** Lyrics: ** Composition: ** Arrangement: ** Artist: See also External links *Official website from Toei TV *Theatrical Trailer at the Toei Movie Youtube Channel (Japanese) Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Summer Movies